1. Field
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly, to a circular polarized patch antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
An integrated antenna for vehicles generally includes a global positioning system (GPS) function and a reception function of satellite digital audio radio service (SDARS). To implement the respective functions, a patch antenna that satisfies each of a GPS band and an SDARS band is used, but in this case, two patch antennas are required. In addition, to prevent the performance degradation between the two patch antennas and improve isolation, an interval between antenna elements should be spaced sufficiently apart from each other which may cause an increase in the overall size of the integrated antenna and an increase in the cost of the product.